Break up and Fight
by newportbabe44
Summary: Marissa's POV as she broke up with Ryan and as Ryan beat up Oliver. [one-shot]


**Break Up and Fight**

**Summary-** What Marissa was thinking when she broke up with Ryan and what she was thinking when Ryan beat up Oliver (who by the way I hate)

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing

**Marissa's POV**

I just got out of Dr. Kim's office, she told me what Ryan had done; I couldn't believe it. I knew this was headed nowhere good since Oliver and Palm Springs. Oliver's not a bad guy, and I don't understand why Ryan can't realize that, he shouldn't be jealous, I do have guy friends, Seth, Luke. So then why?

Does he think that I would cheat on him 'cuz I wouldn't, I know how that feels and I wouln't put him through that pain and despair.

Maybe we need some time apart.

I stood outside of the detention room. He came out. I stood my ground;I had my arms crossed and feet stationed to the ground.

He looked so caring and handsome, but I had to do it, he didn't trust me and he didn't trust our relationship.

I did it.

Oh god I did it and I couldn't take it back. He looked so hurt. If I stood a second laterI knew i couln't contain myself, so I walked away.

The next day I was talking to a girl named Megan that I knew from English class. She talked and I nodded and smiled, but had no clue what she was talking about, I was thinking about one thing--person, Ryan. Ryan came at the end of the steps, I looked at him and tried to avoid his eyes because if I saw them I would go back to them, and I would want him to hold me, to kiss me with those soft and gentle lips. I looked over to see Oliver there, I didn't want Ryan thinking I had broken up with him to be with Oliver, couldn't be more wrong, Oliver was nothing more than a friend, a friend who was always there at the wrong time. Ryan looked so sad, like yesterday, I wanted to run back to him and feel his gentle touch, but I couldn't. I put a huge fake smile on my face and walked over to Oliver and we walked away... away from the love of my life.

Later that day, after school I went to go to the Student Union. I decided to get a cup of coffee and then I was going to meet Oliver, he needed help with his homework even though he was smarter than me. I think he just wants the company though, he doesn't have anyone, and now neither do I. I used to have Ryan...

Ryan...

I caught myself thinking about him, as though I already wasn't. I miss him so much, I wonder if he misses me. Of course he does, right? After all he did say" I love you" but maybe he didn't mean it, just said it to make me feel better. But then why did it take him so long to say it and then at the party...

it was romantic.

Noises interupted my thoughts, it looked like there was a fight going on. I walked over and saw Ryan beating up Oliver.

Oh my god.

How?

Why?

I knelt down next to Oliver, he had a bloody lip, but that was it. I looked at Ryan, the same sad look on his face as yesteday and this morning. There wasthree guys holding him back and yet he looked like he could take them all out in one swing, he seemed as though he could move the world

...all for me.

He loved me and I loved him back, just because we broke up doesn't mean I still can't love him and I don't think I will ever stop either. I looked into his eyes, he looked back, our blue eyes meeting, he saw he had hurt me enough so he let the guys hold him back, and then they finally let go and it seemed like his heart dropped down to the floor, but then somehow it made its way over to me. Oliver's moaning interupted me staring at him, I looked down at him. I wanted to scream " I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU JACKASS!" but instead I carelessly asked if he was okay, and he smiled a creepy reassuring smile.

UGH!

I looked back at Ryan, he was gathering up his stufff, his eyes were closed and his head down...he was... crying? Just a few slight tears running down his face, barely noticeable, but I noticed them. Oliver had some girls help him up, but I stood still in the same position. Ryan walked past me, but he took a sudden, unoticable stop and looked down at me and mouthed, " I'm sorry, I love you" and he put his head back down. My heart sank, and a tear from his cheek fell on my hand and I slowly rubbed it. I mouthed the words " I love you too Ryan." Oliver was calling for my attention and I pretended to help but my thoughts were on Ryan and I was thinking " I will love you forever Ryan Atwood" and as if he was reading my mind, he looked back at me and said, without words, "I will love you forever too Marissa Cooper". This had always been love, and it always will be.

END


End file.
